


Clan of the North

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: They are disillusioned. They know how the world works now. They have a second chance, and they won't let it end up the same way. They are the Clan of the North.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Myrcella Baratheon/Aegon VI Targaryen, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling, Shireen Baratheon/Tommen Baratheon, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	1. The Cloaked Man I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is just a cloaked man......or is he?

Things weren't as they seemed. The cloaked man knew this much.

He looked at Robert Baratheon, before his gaze slid to his wife and son. He scowled underneath his cloak.

Joffrey was a spiteful little piece of garbage who needed to die.

And he would do it, for the sake of those he loved.

He was a ghost of Winterfell, after all. Always blending in, always unnoticeable.

One advantage of being a ghost was that no one would suspect that a ghost was behind a murder.

His gaze fell upon Eddard Stark, who stood beside Robert Baratheon, and he felt warmth envelop his body.

Could ghosts even feel the warmth?

He was a ghost. Dead at the hands of Night King.

Ghost of Winterfell.

When he learned of Lord Stark's death, he cried for days.

Joffrey. Joffrey ordered Eddard Stark's death.

Joffrey needed to pay.

-x-

"May we talk in private, my prince?" the cloaked man asked, his tone humble

It sickened him to address Joffrey in such a manner, but he couldn't take any chances.

"Fine." Joffrey ground out "But make it quick, I am busy."

The cloaked man led him to the forest just outside the gates. The dusk was falling.

The trees around them all had faces carved on them.

"I wanted to talk about this." the cloaked man drew a dagger out of his cloak "I call it the Nightslayer. Very sturdy. Made out of obsidian. It will find your heart as well as anybody else's."

Joffrey looked around fearfully.

"There is no one here but us." the cloaked man turned the dagger in his hands "Cry, scream for help all you want. No one will help you. Your shitty parents have already been drugged by my accomplices. They are asleep now, as I gut you like a pig you are."

"I am the King." Joffrey screamed "I order you to stay away!"

"King?" the cloaked man laughed "We accept no King other than the King in the North, whose name is Stark."

The dagger came down and blood splattered the surrounding trees.

The cloaked man - and the ghost of Winterfell - slumped against the Heart tree, and exhaustion claimed him.

He was awoken hours later by a gentle shake from Sansa.

"I see you did it." she noted as she helped him stand up

"Aye." the cloaked man affirmed "Hopefully, it would be enough to....."

"Don't finish that sentence." Sansa's tone was light, but she held his arm with a grip of iron

Then she wrapped her arms around him tightly, and the cloaked man relaxed with a small smile.

His sins had been erased.


	2. The Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assassins thrive in the darkness. The same could be said in the case of this particular assassin.

The wolf howled in the night, and Arya rose out of her bed.

She was small in stature, and her small size had proven to be her biggest advantage.

She crept down the corridors. There was a black shape standing against the window.

Still, she was not afraid. 

She glanced out of the window. Down below, a small figure was returning to the castle.

"Valar morghulis." she whispered

"Valar morghulis." her companion replied

Then, they split apart. Arya headed towards the Queen's chambers. She had no doubt that both of the twins would be there, along with their remaining children.

It would be done quickly and efficiently.

Afterward, she would be able to talk to her favorite brother.

No, not brother, a small voice in her head whispered.

Cousin.

Slowly, she pushed the door and entered.

She peered down at the twins. They were entwined so closely that they might as well be one entity.

Like Targaryens.

Targaryens, known for marrying their close kin, resulting in tainted blood.

Lyanna Stark, her aunt. Her wild aunt. Arya resembled her a great deal, they said. But she wasn't Lyanna's progeny.

She sometimes wished she was. Then Jon would be her real brother. 

The son of Lyanna, Robert's beloved, and of Rhaegar, Robert's foe.

How would he react once he knew the truth? Would he see him as the son of his lost love, or of his enemy?

Cersei would no doubt push him towards the latter, to snuff out any progeny of the old King.

And Jaime......could she let him live?

He pushed Bran out of the window. He crushed her baby brother's dreams of being a knight.

But he did it for Cersei, and through his actions he gave Bran a push he needed to become an edge against the Long Night.

Yes, Jaime could live, she decided.

She swung her blade downwards, meeting her mark.

Then she left as silently as she had come.


	3. The Quiet One I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is comfort in silence.

Robb stared, and stared, and stared.

This hadn't happened the first time.

Why was his killer here, at this time?

But there could be no denial that he was. Roose Bolton sat atop his horse, tall and proud, while Ramsay sat behind him, on another horse.

There was a thud behind him, and he turned around.

Theon was staring at Ramsay wide-eyed, and a bow laid on the ground.

Then he turned around and bolted towards the castle door, his bow forgotten.

Robb had half a mind to go after his best friend, but Sansa's look made him pause.

"We've got that covered." she mouthed

And indeed, Jeyne Poole silently slipped inside as Robb watched.

"What happened?" he asked "Why is he so scared of Ramsay?"

"Because Ramsay tortured him." Sansa replied hesitantly "Ramsay took away his.....his....."

She faltered, but Robb could easily imagine the ending of that sentence.

"But he killed Joffrey." Robb spoke in astonishment

"He did that for us." Sansa explained "For me and for Father. But he.....he is too afraid to do anything for himself. That's why we must step in, and do the things he cannot do. Just as he'll do the things we can't do."

"Then I'll do that." Robb gripped his sword as he took a threatening step towards Roose and Ramsay "I'll destroy the cursed Bolton line."

"You can't." Sansa shook her head

"They are threatening me!" Robb exploded "Me and my best friend!"

"I mean, you cannot do so without the pack." Sansa's grin grew feral

And then they all shuffled into the courtyard. Bran and Summer, Grey Wind and Lady, Arya and Nymeria, Rickon and Shaggydog, Jon and Ghost.

They all surrounded the Boltons, growling or glaring at them.

Sansa and Robb nodded, before joining the circle.

And then, another wolf crept up silently and joined the circle as well.

"What is that?" Robb asked dumbly 

"Who." Sansa corrected "Who is that."

"Sansa told you." Arya grinned "You can't do so without the pack."

Robb's eyes widened.

"You can't mean.....?" he trailed off, uncertain

"Aye." Bran spoke up "Winter has come. Meet Winter."

"He is Theon's pup and his stand-in." Arya clarified "Our gift for him for saving Bran. And frankly, if anyone deserves to punish Ramsay, it is Theon."

"But Theon is indisposed at the moment, so Winter would have to do." Sansa concluded

"Would you the honors?" Bran asked

"Sure." Robb nodded "Attack!"


	4. The Maiden I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a gentle touch is all that is needed to dispel the darkness.
> 
> (There is comfort sex in this chapter, so if you are triggered by that, turn away now)

In her old life, when she was still young, she dreamed that she would marry a brave knight.

It took Ramsay for her to see what she couldn't see until then. To see that her knight was right there all along.

Her knight, who gave up his life for what was right. 

Theon was Jeyne's knight, and Jeyne was Theon's maiden.

Silently, she pushed the door open. Theon was lying on a bed, and he still seemed shaken.

She locked the door and approached the bed. She undressed and lay next to her knight.

She could hear words that were spilling out of his mouth.

"Reek, Reek, it rhymes with....."

She silenced him with a kiss. She would not allow any mention of that name, not as long as she still drew breath.

She ran her hand across his chest, and she felt him shivering under her touch. And that was good.

She wanted him to feel her and only her. She wanted Ramsay to become nothing but a distant memory. 

She would erase everything Ramsay did to him, piece by piece. 

Maybe they could run away together, settle down in a small house, on a small farm, with Winter to keep them company.

They would leave the Game of Thrones. They would not be on the losing side.

She positioned herself atop his equipment and thrust downward.

His stick was thin and taut, but becoming one with him excited her all the same.

She loved him for him, after all, not for the size of his stick.

She looked into his eyes. His beautiful eyes. 

Her mother once told her that she can see a man's true nature by looking at their eyes. Warm eyes indicated a kind soul, and Theon's eyes were warm, so very warm.

Ramsay's eyes were as cold as ice, and Jeyne shivered as she remembered them.

Theon's arm wrapped around her torso, and her shivering stopped.

-x-

Jeyne wrote a letter hastily, informing the Starks and her father what she was about to do.

She left the letter on her bedside, before hurrying out.

Theon was waiting for her, resplendent in his new clothes. Like a knight. Winter was by his side.

She had taken the liberty of bringing several valuables that won't be missed along with her.

"Come on. Arrow is waiting in the Godswood." Theon told her 

She took his hand and let him lead her.

Lead her into the new life. Their new life.


	5. The Lover I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are different ways to deal with loss.

When Jaime woke up, the first thing he saw was Cersei's corpse lying beside him.

His sister - and secret lover - was dead. His other half was gone, and he was alive.

Someone had killed Cersei, and left him alone, without her. He wondered if this was their idea of a joke.

There were letters carved onto her forehead.

Letters that spelled out REVENGE.

There was also VALAR MORGHULIS written on the wall in blood.

No doubt those were messages, meant for him to see.

He stepped outside, numbly. There was a man waiting for him in the corridor.

He was given a letter, bearing the seal he didn't recognize.

He began to read.

  
Ser Jaime Lannister,

You're probably wondering why I killed your twin and let you live. By now, you will have assumed I killed her and let you live to torment you. This is not true.  
I killed her because she deserved to die, and I spared you because you deserved to live. Whatever grief you may be feeling, let go of it. Your twin was a monster who didn't value human lives.  
She is as mad as Aerys was. You killed him to save people. I understand. I killed her for the same reason. I won't deny there was revenge involved as well. Revenge for all the innocent lives she has taken or will take.  
You might find this unbelievable, but it's the truth. I come from the future. The Gods themselves intervened on my behalf and that of my family. They sent us all back in time to prevent certain things from occurring.  
Cersei was one of the casualties, along with your eldest son. They needed to die for the safety of us all. You don't understand now, but you will. You will.  
Dry your tears and look to the future.

No One  


Jaime stared at the letter in disbelief.

Cersei, a monster?

It couldn't be true. 

He knew her, and she wasn't one.

But she is, a voice in his head said. 

She was not. She was not.

There are incidents.....ones you've ignored......ones that show her true colors, the voice insisted

She was NOT!

Don't be in denial, the voice admonished

Jaime Lannister fell down against the wall.

He was found in that same position the next morning, by Tyrion.

He allowed his little brother to lead him to his temporary chambers, without trying to resist.

What was there to resist?

His world was dead anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to strangle me, he will get better.


	6. The Sister I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innocence is a quality that all children are known for. It doesn't last.

Rickon played with Myrcella and Tommen. They were currently playing tag with Shaggydog, and all three were enjoying it immensely.

But they got bored after a while, and Tommen suggested exploring the Godswood, an activity that Myrcella and Rickon approved of instantly.

Once the adult attention was elsewhere, they sneaked off and into the woods. Shaggydog accompanied them, of course.

"Wanna play hide-and-seek?" Myrcella suggested "These woods are perfect for that game."

"Oh yeah." Tommen clapped his hands with a laugh

Rickon merely nodded with a grin.

"Who will be the first seeker?" Myrcella asked

"I volunteer myself." Tommen announced

"All right. Then we'd better find a suitable places to hide in." Myrcella seemed delighted

Tommen closed his eyes and waited, while Myrcella and Rickon darted for the trees.

After he felt that enough time had passed, Tommen opened his eyes and headed towards the trees.

Myrcella darted out from her hiding place before Tommen could notice her. Like a fox, she darted for the wall and touched it.

"I am safe." she gave her brother a smug look

And then her grin vanished. She wasn't safe, and neither was Tommen.

She remembered dying, as the poison worked inside of her, destroying her from within.

They would not suffer that fate again.

She pursed her lips. She knew what needed to be done.

-x-

Tyrion was startled by the knock on the door.

"Come in!" he shouted

The door opened, and a person stepped into the room.

It was his niece. It was Myrcella.

"I need to talk to you." she said firmly 

"What about?" Tyrion raised an eyebrow

"I know who I am." she said bluntly "Who I really am. And who Tommen is."

She watched as her uncle's face turned pale. 

"I need your help." she continued "Get Tommen and me far away from here. Somewhere where we'll be safe. Where we can live."

"I know someone who can do that for you." he nodded

He walked to the door on the far end of the room and opened them.

"Jaime, wake up!" he bellowed "Your daughter is here!"

She peered into the room. Father was sitting in bed. He was pale and haggard, a far cry from the smirking man full of vitality he used to be.

She sighed. They would have a long talk, she and her father.

A long talk indeed.


	7. The Nurturer I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, in order for good people to thrive, the bad ones must be routed out.

Shireen yawned and stretched. It was time to get out of bed. She wondered why Davos didn't wake her up.

She frowned as she remembered her parents. Her parents, who had her burned to death on Melisandre's orders.

The door opened slowly and Maester Cressen stepped in. There was a grave expression on his face.

"I know what you're about to do." Shireen informed the man "And it won't work. It will backfire and kill you instead."

"It must be done." Cressen reasoned

"Yes, it must." Shireen agreed "But may I offer a different means of achieving that?"

"Go on." Cressen seemed interested

And so Shireen told him her plan. Cressen nodded.

"It just might work." he admitted 

"I will get dressed. Wait for me outside the door." Shireen told him

Cressen took the hint and exited her chambers.

-x-

"May I join you?" Shireen asked, a perfect picture of innocence

"Certainly, my Princess." Melisandre smiled at her

She thinks I am harmless. 

I'll prove her wrong.

"What do you see in your fires?" Shireen asked

"The last thing I saw was that there is a war being prepared." Melisandre told her "There is a danger coming, but we will be prepared."

"Indeed there is." Shireen nodded 

As arranged, Cressen stepped in, with a platter of honeycakes. 

"I baked them myself." Shireen smiled proudly.

They have been doused with rare poison.

Melisandre took one with a smile. Shireen watched as she put one of the cakes in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed.

"You foresaw that too." Shireen noted

"Indeed I did." Melisandre confirmed

"Good." Shireen nodded

Melisandre lurched as Cressen impaled her from behind with a dagger.

"The poison was a decoy. Your visions have a blind angle, you see." Shireen explained "It's the timing. If you see one attempt on your life, then any subsequent ones made in short time frame after the first one become a blind spot, and thus you can't properly defend yourself against them."


	8. The Seer I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seer watches and knows. It's his duty.

The first vision - in this timeline, at least - came unexpectedly.

He was holding a bow, and Jon and Robb were beside him.

And then he saw it. A figure trudging through the snow and ice. A sleek, white figure, with cold blue eyes.

Danger, every instinct of his screamed. The true danger.

"Winter is coming......winter is coming......" he whispered "Winter is danger."

Then he fell down, and darkness claimed him.

-x-

When he awoke, he was lying in bed, and he was warm.

"Bran?" a distant voice said "Can you hear me, Bran?"

Jon's voice. Jon. The champion of the living. The one who carried the Stark ice and the Targaryen fire in his blood.

"No time." Bran grabbed Jon's sleeve "They are coming. They would be here soon, and when they are, death would follow. You must stop them, Jon. You're the only one who can stop them."

"Them?" Jon asked "Who are they?"

"The man Father executed.....Gared......he saw them too......" Bran whispered "That is why he fled......he tried to warn us, but we didn't listen. We didn't listen. We have to listen now. We have to stop them. You have to stop them."

"What can I do?" Jon seemed confused

"You must unite the seven kingdoms, as Rhaegar's son." Bran explained "Take your father's throne. Teach them to fight the true threat. Fulfill the prophecy your father died for."

"I am not sure I can." Jon looked away

"You can." Bran stood up from his bed "You must. We will all support you."

-x-

"Mother." Bran reached out to cup his mother's cheek

He didn't think he'd see them again. His family. They were the most important.

He sought to stop the winter in order to save his family, Jon included.

Jon was the sword. Bran was the shield.

And together, they would defeat the winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a chapter dedicated to my favorite character in the saga.


	9. The Protector I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protector is meant to protect. And yet no one could resist the pull of love.

Meera sat on a rock, whittling the tip of her spear with a rock. 

Soft footsteps echoed behind her. She turned around, and Sansa was standing behind her.

Her mouth went dry.

"You're in love with my brother." Sansa said

It wasn't a question, and Meera's mouth went even drier.

"I.....I.....he is a sweet boy." she said lamely 

"Indeed he is." Sansa agreed "I imagine Father will be inclined to allow your marriage, given that you're his old friend's daughter."

Meera's eyes bore into hers.

"He loves you too, you know." Sansa smiled "And given the circumstances, he could use someone who loves him."

Meera just nodded, staring at the freshly sharpened spear tip.

Then she stood up and went away, with purpose in her step.

She could still feel Sansa's gaze on her.

-x-

Meera was seated in a wooden chair beside the bed, staring at the person in the bed with tenderness.

She wished she could run her hands through his soft brown hair. She wished that she could hold him close and shield him from all the pain.

She needed to broach the subject carefully. Lord Stark would be protective, especially because of the tragedy.

She fumbled with a spear tip in her hand.

She would have to prove she was worthy, by delivering to Lord Stark the head of the man who ruined his son.

With once last glance at the young boy, she left the room and headed down to the stables.

The horse she arrived on awaited her. It was a chestnut mare, and she was a fighter. Just like Meera herself.

"Come, Wingfoot." Mera whispered as she mounted the horse "We're going hunting, and our prey is the Kingslayer."


	10. The Travelers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveling incognito is difficult, no matter the reason.

The horse trotted down the road towards the building in the distance. Even now, the two riders heard the yipping of the dogs in the distance. 

"You tried to run away." a soft voice whispered on the winds "You must be punished."

The two riders gripped one another tighter, and both the voice and the yipping of the dogs vanished. An illusion, brought to life by their minds.

Upon reaching the inn, they dismounted and entered the building.

The proprietor looked at them with curiosity.

"Who might you be?" he asked in a rough, deep voice

"I am Arya Stark." Jeyne lied "This is my father's man, Rodrik."

The proprietor peered closely at Theon.

"Doesn't look like a northerner to me." the proprietor said, suspicion coloring his voice

Jeyne pulled out a small pouch filled with gold coins.

"Maybe this will make you.....ah.....forget what you saw?" she asked innocently

"Indeed." the proprietor grinned "Running away together?"

"Aye, we are." Jeyne confirmed, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

The proprietor laughed.

"Where are you headed?" he asked

"We're hoping to reach Braavos." Jeyne told him

The proprietor nodded

"Your rooms are upstairs." he informed them "One more thing, is the wolf outside yours?"

"Mine." Theon said "Don't worry, he won't bother your patrons."

The proprietor sagged with relief.

-x-

The room was large, and comfortable. The fireplace was lit, and the fire crackled silently, filling the room with warmth.

There was a large bed in the middle of the room. There was a man sitting on the bed, stroking a dog.

"I am surprised you managed to get this far." Ramsay smiled "But I've finally caught you, and so I will now punish you."

Jeyne felt Theon shaking beside her. She was shaking too, but she had to be strong, for both of them.

"It's not real." she whispered, burying her nails into Theon's forearm "Ramsay is dead. He is not real."

"Not real, am I?" Ramsay stood up "I am your worst fear, manifested. I am as real as can be. You can't escape what's in your head, after all."

Jeyne trembled. Theon spasmed.

Ramsay gave the order. Dogs attacked.

And then they both woke up, pale and sweaty.

"A nightmare." Jeyne whispered "Only a nightmare."

They held onto each other like a lifeline, and eventually, their shaking stopped.


	11. The Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, danger lurks in plain sight.

She had a task, and she had to carry it out. That was all that mattered now.

She, who was once Beth Cassel, now had pale skin and blue eyes.

It was a mistake. She was caught by surprise while praying. She didn't think they were real, but they were.

And one of them had stabbed her, and was now controlling her with invisible strings. She was a puppet, with no will of her own.

They had allowed her to return to Winterfell, and play the part of Sansa's friend once more, until she could get close enough to assassinate her target. Their target.

"You seem spaced out, Beth. I mean, more so than usual." Sansa quipped

"Save me." Beth wanted to shout "Save the target."

But she couldn't. They wouldn't let her.

And then she saw them. Jon and Robb and Bran walking through the snow, laughing. Beth fancied Robb, and this might be her only chance. Dying at the hands of your loved one was not a bad way to go.

She waddled over to them and tackled Jon to the ground long enough to relieve him of his longsword.

Then she lunged at Robb, who seemed to be taken by surprise. Her first blow sent him falling onto his rear.

"No." she heard the cold voice in her head "He is not the target. Kill the target."

But she can't. She wouldn't. But they forced her hand. She turned and gave Bran a slash across the chest.

She stared, horrified, as crimson blood dripped onto the snow.

And then she pressed her ice-cold hands against the wound. Ice traversed from her hands into the blood, freezing it and stopping the bleeding.

"Naughty girl." the same cold voice spoke 

She wrestled the control long enough to look up and let them see her blue eyes.

Robb plunged the sword into her chest.

"Love you." she thought

And then darkness claimed her.


	12. The Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ever said that love ain't no fairy-tale was wrong.

The King was returning from the North, along with his retinue. Including her.

"Thinking about something, boy?" his master asked "A girl, maybe?"

At the surprised look he gave him, his master just chuckled

"Boys always have that look on their face when they're thinking about a girl they love." he said "Trust me, I have seen more in this world that I care to imagine. I've seen both joy and sadness."

"She is out of my league anyway." Gendry mumbled under his breath "She is a daughter of our future Hand of the King. I don't stand a chance of marrying her."

"There are ways." his master stared at him knowingly

"Such as what?" Gendry chuckled humorlessly "That I whisk her off to parts unknown and start a family with her? Life is not a fairy tale."

"Maybe, but it can be." the other smiled sadly "Making an effort won't hurt."

Gendry grabbed the hammer and begun his work. Effort.

Somehow, his efforts amounted to a brooch shaped like a wolf. He looked at it and sighed.

For her, he could try.

And he knew just where to start.

-x-

He watched as they filed into the plaza. King Robert rode into the yard. His retinue followed him. Tyrion, Jaime, Tommen, and Myrcella rode in, shining proudly like beacons of gold.

Cersei and Joffrey were nowhere to be found, and a small grin appeared on his face at this little proof of divine justice.

And then Lord Eddard and his family entered the plaza. Lady Catelyn rode in with her husband, and then their children followed. Finally, the direwolves brought up the rear.

Gendry ducked behind the portcullis. He couldn't allow her to see him just yet. He needed to talk to his father the King beforehand.

Robert had always wanted the union of houses Baratheon and Stark via marriage.

And Gendry planned to serve it to him on a silver platter.

The King and his Hand descended into the crypts to pay their respects.

Gendry went back to the blacksmith, and stepped into the house attached to it. There, he washed and put on new clothes, fit for an audience with the King.

There were armed guards barring the entrance, but Gendry managed to get them to let him in by pretending to be one of the many people who wanted to request a favor of two from the King.

Which wasn't technically a lie. Only the favor he was gonna request was of a different sort.

He watched as the King peered at him, before his eyes widened as he realized.

"You look like me." he rumbled

"Aye." Gendry looked up "I am Gendry Baratheon, your Grace. And I am your son."

Robert laughed.

"And what prompted you to reveal this now?" Robert seemed curious "Let me guess, you have a high-born girl you've set your eyes on?"

Gendry grimaced. Was he so easy to read?

"Well, then. Bring her in so I may see her." Robert said "Then I'll decide on my next course of action."

Gendry looked elated as he practically sprinted out of the hall.

He had a wolf to catch.


	13. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth can't stay hidden for long either way. They're just revealing it sooner, that is all.

If he weren't so tired, Robert would have laughed.

The group in front of him was strange, to say the least. There were conflicting loyalties within the group, he could tell as much. That was why it surprised him that they came together to have an audience with him.

The first to step forward was the Imp.

"I'll be direct, your grace." he said "I want to marry Sansa Stark. I also want custody of my niece and nephew."

Robert glanced at Sansa, who stood behind the group, and she gave him a subtle nod.

"Very well." he said "I shall grant your requests."

The crowd shuffled. His son stepped forward, holding the hand of a girl that resembled Lyanna. His Lyanna. His likeness and Lyanna's likeness have come before him, and he couldn't utter a word.

"We've come to request the right to get married, father." Gendry spoke "As you had promised us."

And Robert couldn't hide it. He rose and enveloped both of them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Of course you may." he declared "There will be a celebration in a fortnight!"

"One more thing." the girl - Arya - spoke up "What do you see when you look at me?"

"Lyanna." he said, without thinking

"Do you love my aunt?" she pressed on "Do you truly love her enough to honor her dying wish?"

Robert blinked. This question was not what he expected.

Did he? He didn't know what to say to her, yet he could tell that her question was important.

"You'll have your answer before this day is out." he promised her

She scrunched up her face and left, with Gendry in tow. 

"I'll hear the rest of you tomorrow." he announced "I need to take a walk to clear my head."

The crowd dispersed, and he stepped out into the plaza. He wished he was in the North. The air was fresher there, and there was no corruption there either.

He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye.

The last thing he saw before passing out was Lyanna's brown eyes.

-x-

When he opened his eyes, he was on a boat, and he was tied to the mast.

"Sorry about that, father." Gendry apologized "We brought you here. We're on our way to Essos."

"But who would rule the realm in my absence?" he frowned

"You abdicated in favor of uncle Stannis." Gendry informed him "You signed the papers and all."

"Stannis?" he frowned "Shouldn't it be Tommen?"

"Tommen and Myrcella aren't yours." a new voice informed 

And he recognized the speaker. It was Ned's bastard son.

"This is Jon Snow." Gendry said "Or at least, that's what you know him as."

Arya stepped out of the cabin and stood beside Jon. And then the truth hit him like a ton of bricks. Lyanna's eyes stared at him.

"I am Jon Targaryen." Jon revealed "Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

And his word shattered.


End file.
